This invention relates generally to the field of processing of fluid chemicals, and more particularly to an improved structure capable of installation within the confines of a reactor vessel for the purpose of permitting continuous sampling of a reacting batch of material, as well as continuous monitoring of the pH factor or any other characteristic of interest during the reacting of the mass.
Pilot plant reactors are generally quite small in capacity, in the order of 50 to 500 gallons, with the number of nozzles, or small openings, passing through the wall of the vessel being at an absolute premium. The vessel normally includes a larger sealable opening known as a manway, which does not necessarily imply that it is of sufficiently large diameter to permit the passage of technical personnel therethrough.
During a given reaction cycle, it is often desirable to sample the contents of the vessel to determine that the reaction is proceeding properly. It is also desirable to continuously monitor the pH of the reacting mass. Access for either or both of the above purposes can be made through a small opening or nozzle. Should the vessel have only a pair of such nozzles, the utilization of them for sampling purposes will preclude the introduction of additional material, when required, during the reaction process.
The use of baffles in the reactor of so-called "h" design is known, and serves to break up circular flow of the reactor contents and create vortexes for improved mixing.